


Day 15: Snowball Fight ft. Rupphire

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everytime Garnet unfuses something fluffy happens, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fusion, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Snow, Snow forts, Snowball Fight, So I'm just dutifully following that in this story, that's just the rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Steven has enlisted the Crystal Gems for a snowball fight to celebrate the arrival of snow in Beach City. Garnet decides to get a leg up on the competition by splitting up. Fluffy shenanigans and fireballs ensue.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 15: Snowball Fight ft. Rupphire

**Author's Note:**

> There is little in this world that is more pure than lesbian space rocks.
> 
> That's it, that's the only note you need. Enjoy!

When the first day of snow arrived in Beach City, Steven was beyond ecstatic. He’d been planning snowy Christmas activities for him and the Crystal Gems to partake in since he’d read the forecast a week ago. Amethyst had assisted in assembling the list while Garnet and Pearl watched from a safe distance. Neither of them felt very strongly about snow one way or the other, but if it meant making Steven happy, they would gladly join in his winter festivities.

The first, and apparently most important item on the list, was a type of human combat called a “snowball fight.” Pearl was concerned about her or the other gems engaging in any kind of combat with Steven, but with Amethyst’s help he assured her that none of it would bring him harm; save for getting a bit chilly.

“Alright guys, so this is how you do it,” Steven instructed, leaning down and gathering a clump of snow between his fingers. He and the gems were gathered beneath the temple on the beach, which was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

Amethyst easily imitated Steven, having personally participated in snowball fights with him in past winters. She was practically a veteran snowball fighter compared to her competition, and she speedily pressed together snowballs in her hands and practiced throwing them as hard as she could. Her stance screamed confidence, and rightfully so as she certainly had an upper hand.

Pearl, on the other hand, was more particular about gathering the white mush. She watched attentively as Steven patted his snow into a sphere and gathered a bundle of snow for herself. Her snowball had to be _perfect_ , she decided, determined to do her very best for Steven and his game. It took a full minute for her to shape and shave the ball until it was what she saw as an impeccable sphere.

Standing above them all and watching quietly, Garnet held up her fists and materialized her gauntlets. She shoved them into the ground and pushed them towards each other, accumulating a large column of snow between them. Picking up the snow and attempting to shape it as Steven had, Garnet watched calmly as the frozen substance crumbled under its own weight and fell back to the ground.

Steven took notice of Garnet’s failure within seconds. “That’s okay, Garnet!” he cheerily reassured. “You gotta make the snowballs small enough to throw!”

_Hmm._ Garnet thought to herself. The giant crushing snowballs of doom strategy was definitely not going to work, as her future vision had suspected. She’d have to figure out something else, then.

“But Garnet does have the right idea for building a fort,” Steven continued. He set about another demonstration, pushing up large sections of snow and packing them together to form a wall.

“Ooooh yeah, this is my favorite part!” Amethyst cheered, divebombing into the snow and curling into a ball to roll around it at hyper speed. The end result was an impressive, vaguely circular but undeniably sturdy enclosure.

“Move over snow clumps, momma’s comin’ home!” Amethyst shouted as she leaped over the wall and inside her fortress.

Laughing, Steven continued on his own wall. “Pearl, Garnet! You guys need to make a fort too, or else you’ll be open to enemy fire!”

“I think I can construct a substantial fort,” Pearl pondered, taking some snow between her fingers and rubbing it to test its texture. “I know all the best tactical defenses.”

Turning to her own side of the beach, Garnet set her focus on using her massive gauntlets to construct a fort of her own. Her earlier failed technique of using her fists to make a giant snowball proved rather effective here, and she ended up with a thick, sturdy wall of snow shaped like a half circle. The only problem was…its height was far too insufficient for her. Perhaps if she just crouched and stayed on her knees the whole time…no, her future vision provided an image of Amethyst pummeling her with a barrage attack from above if she took that route. There had to be another way…

“Are we almost ready, guys?” Steven called out.

“I-I’m not quite ready yet!” Pearl objected, still entrenched in working on her own fort. “Just another minute!”

Somewhere behind her wall of snow, Amethyst groaned. “ _C’mon_ , Pearl, hurry it up! I’m itching to throw one of these things!” The purple gem held up one of many lumpy snowballs she’d been gathering as artillery.

Another minute passed and Pearl still wasn’t done. Her fort was certainly more detailed than any of the others, and though it was covered in extra layers of carefully-molded shields and artistically-designed protection, it was only about halfway done.

“That’s it, I’m tired of waiting!” Amethyst announced. “Free for all!”

She abruptly threw the first snowball directly towards Pearl. The ball hit her right in the back of her head, making her yelp and drop the handful of snow she’d been painstakingly crafting.

“Why you-” Pearl turned around, only to be met with another snowball directly in her face. Growling and fueled by sudden competitive spirit, she ground out, “It is _on_.”

From there, it truly was a free-for-all. Steven and Amethyst were gleefully throwing snowball after snowball towards each other, Pearl, and occasionally Garnet. Meanwhile, poor Pearl was so wrapped up in trying to perfect the shape of her own snowballs that she hardly had anything to counter the attacks with. She crouched behind her half-finished fort, though each attack she did manage to launch was tossed with the precision and force that only her poise and years of experience on the battlefield could deliver.

No one noticed that Garnet had yet to throw anything, which was all the better for her. Behind her snow wall, she was conspiring with herself. Humming a single laugh to herself as her plan solidified, Garnet’s form began to dissolve in a red light, her two gems separating and reforming into the physical red and blue shapes of Ruby and Sapphire.

“Oh yeah, we have so got this!” Ruby proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

“Don’t get too cocky yet,” Sapphire soothed. “I foresee a promising outcome for us, so long as we work in harmony.”

“You mean like we do literally every day?” Ruby pshawed. “Piece of cake.”

Smiling at her partner’s competence, Sapphire grabbed the edges of her dress so she could sit down in the snow. “I’ll make some snowballs. You keep an eye on the others.”

“Gotcha.” Ruby winked and peered over the top of their fort. Now it was the perfect height for them. Sometimes there were perks to unfusing…

“Incoming fire from the left side,” Sapphire coolly informed, forming a ball of ice in her hand and adding it to a growing pile.

Whipping around towards Amethyst’s fort, Ruby held out her fist and formed a fireball. The instant the predicted snowball was in her sight, she sent the fire flying. The snow and flame collided in midair and harmlessly fizzled out feet away from their fort.

“Aw yeah!” Ruby cheered. “With your future vision, we won’t miss a single one!”

“As long as you’re paying attention to them,” Sapphire teased. “Like the one Steven is sending our way right now.”

Hastily spinning around and wildly sending another fireball out from her fist, Ruby watched as Steven’s snowball clipped past her attack. The ball lost its velocity and plummeted into the ground just in front of the fort, slowly melting from the lingering heat.

“That was close,” Ruby breathed out. “Please tell me you have some snowballs ready now!”

“I’ve got you covered.” Sapphire had risen to her feet and placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Her other hand was occupied with an icy sphere of Sapphire’s own creation, the perfect shape and size. If Pearl could see the flawless spherical dimensions of it, she’d be terribly jealous.

“What are you waitin’ for?” Ruby excitedly gestured to the snowball. “Throw that thing! It’ll be just like baseball, remember?”

A blue tint darkened Sapphire’s cheeks at the reminder of the game and the fun they’d shared during it. She couldn’t afford to lose her focus though; that was what had nearly cost them that baseball game in the first place, and she wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

“You have to wait for the right moment,” Sapphire explained, turning the icy sphere in her hands. “Incoming from Pearl.”

By now fully attuned to the fight and the rhythm of her countering manuvuer, Ruby grunted and seamlessly sent another fireball over the rim of the fort. A sizzling pop indicated that the fireball had met its mark, blocking Pearl’s attempted attack.

“When is the right moment?” Ruby impatiently asked. She growled in mounting frustration. “It’s so much harder when we’re not fused and I can’t share your future vision.”

“You’ll get it back soon enough,” Sapphire assured her, leaning forward to plant a single comforting smooch on her Ruby’s forehead. “Oh, and the right moment is…right now.”

Pulling back her arm in preparation, Sapphire hurled her handmade snowball towards Amethyst’s fort. The gem inside was sticking her head out of the top, peeking towards Steven’s fort. Her back was turned to Sapphire’s incoming snowball, and it hit her dead-on.

“Ow!” Amethyst complained, whipping around and rubbing at the back of her head. “What the…?”

“You did it, Sapphy!” Ruby praised, pulling the gem back into the fort and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Sapphire giggled and pulled back her bangs just enough to reveal her singular, large eye. She wanted to be able to look at Ruby properly; another perk of de-fusing was being able to appreciate her partner’s beauty.

The round, future-seeing eye widened a bit as another vision hit Sapphire. “Amethyst is preparing a counter-fire. You’re going to want…quite a lot of fire for this one.”

Smirking confidently, Ruby poked her head over the fort and sent pre-emptive heat pulsing through her fingers. Sure enough, Amethyst fired a counterattack for the ages, sending four hastily-constructed snowballs at a time hurtling towards them in a barrage. Ruby sent a large column of fire flowing out from her palms, putting all of her heat into it.

The eruption of fire melted every last crumbly snowball before it could even reach the fort. Amethyst stared with her mouth agape in disbelief, catching a glimpse of Ruby’s headband ends retreating into the fort.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Amethyst said to herself. She stood up at full height and shouted a warning to her other snowball combatants. “Guys! Garnet unfused!”

Steven and Pearl’s heads peered over the walls of their respective forts to see. Each one was met with an icy sphere in the face courtesy of Sapphire, who had foreseen the perfect opportunity to launch an attack on them both at the same time.

Sapphire smiled innocently at them as they turned their stares towards her, waving a hand and slipping back behind the protective wall of her fort. From there on out, Ruby and Sapphire were at the top of the game. Sapphire had an endless supply of ice on her side with which to assault her enemies, and Ruby acted as an impenetrable guard of their fort thanks to her fire. Both of them were assisted by Sapphire’s future vision, which alerted them of when to defend and who to attack. They fell into a flow, following a routine, and worked as an unstoppable team for the rest of the fight. None of the other gems stood a chance.

Eventually, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst had no choice but to concede defeat. They each put up a good fight, Steven trying to implement his shield as a defense and Pearl at one point abandoning her fort altogether to dodge the snow out in the open, but their efforts were outdone. Everyone eventually abandoned their forts, which had all been badly damaged or misshapen by Sapphire’s snowballs, and one by one walked out with their hands up.

Ruby and Sapphire proudly emerged from their own fort, officially the champions of snowball warfare for the winter. Taking a moment to ignore the defeated onlookers, Ruby and Sapphire shared a celebratory embrace and a kiss, intending to enjoy their time together while they were still unfused.

“You were amazing out there, Sapphy!” Ruby applauded, nuzzling their noses together.

Unable to hold back a titter of ticklish laughter, Sapphire nodded. “Well, you were on fire out there.”

Chuckling together at their flirting, the pair finally relented and pressed their foreheads together. Ruby dipped Sapphire slightly as they began to re-fuse, their forms combining in a dazzling, red light that grew and re-shaped until it resembled Garnet.

Once she was back as one gem, Garnet sighed in relief. “Feels good to be me again,” she commented, turning back to face the losers of the snowball fight.

Amethyst, still upset that she’d been outdone, was pouting. “Garnet, you are such a cheater!”

“I don’t believe she broke any of the rules of snowball fighting,” Pearl observed. “No one said anything about fusing.”

“Well, it wasn’t fair!” Amethyst complained, throwing her hands up in the air. “It was two against one!”

Garnet smirked, pushing on her visor. “You see Amethyst, with me, it’s always two against one.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Steven acknowledged, walking up to Garnet’s side and holding up one of her hands. “I hereby declare Garnet the champion of snowball fighting!” The young boy faltered. “Or…would the champions be Ruby and Sapphire?”

Looking down at her two gems where they were embedded in her palms, Garnet pressed them together and gently held them against each other. “Both,” she decided with a grin.

Exhaling a tired misty breath, Steven lamented, “Man, fusion is complicated…”

Perhaps to Steven it was complicated, but to Ruby and Sapphire, it was everything.

_Thus ends the fifteenth day of Christmas._


End file.
